


DEJARTE IR

by OrangePortal24



Series: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11817378 [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose del pasado, Church del pasado, F/F, F/M, Loco esta decidido a ser el amigo de Caboose, Los personajes no me pertenecen, M/M, Multi, No leer si no es de su agrado, Posible Spoiler ?, Rooster Teeth Latino, Viaje en el tiempo, no lo se Tumblr es el mejor lugar para hacer Spoiler
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Posiblemente el portal que abrieron sea el camino para eliminar a los Rojos Y Azules , librarse de toda esta mierda alienígena y humana , así Caboose podría recuperar al viejo Church  que aún es humano y vive pero … Entonces Caboose sería triste porque el nuevo pero Viejo Church no recordaría nada de  lo que ha vivido después de Blood Gulch , y tampoco recordaría los malos momentos pero entonces una parte de su corazón se fue con el antiguo y viejo  Church  y él quiere recuperarlo porque eso aria a Caboose muy feliz .





	DEJARTE IR

Loco no quiso herir a su nuevo amigo en ningún sentido, el hecho de que hubiera alterado la grabación fue porque él quería que los Azules y Rojos se unieran a su causa y ambos pudieran pelear como equipos pero Temple hizo todo lo contrario he incluso él se siente traicionado por las malas intenciones de este, habían terminado los preparativos todo estaba bien la maquina había sido activada y todo se acabaría, el prometió a Caboose ayudarlo para que pudiera ver a Church y no rompería eso.  
-Solo tendrá una oportunidad – dijo; Caboose había encontrado el camino por sí solo, cuando los Rojos y los Azules se separaron para encontrar a Temple, Loco era el último y él se quedaría a vigilar la maquina por si algo fallaba  
-¿Podre ver a Church? – dijo Caboose acercándose al portal  
-Posiblemente tendrá que buscar un poco antes – presiono algunos botones, la imagen era clara fue Blood gulch el lugar donde conoció a Church y donde todo comenzó  
-¡Esto el Blood Gulch! Ese es el cañón del que te conté yo…-  
-Eso fue rápido- anuncio Loco  
-Novato ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar cuidando la bandera-  
El silencio los rodeo a ambos y a pesar que Caboose traía puesto su casco, Loco estaba seguro de que él estaba sonriendo enorme mente  
-¿C-Church?-  
-Novato ¿que no me escuchaste? Te dije a cuidar la bandera ¡Ahora!- Church estaba lejos pero no lo suficiente para que Caboose se diera cuenta que estaba hablando con su antiguo el, Church seguía dándole la espalda al portal y no se había percatado de su presencia.  
-¡Church eres tú!- grito Caboose atravesando el portal  
-¡No Caboose espere!- era demasiado tarde el solo lo cruzo y Loco solo podía observar, no era su línea del tiempo.  
Caboose se adentró pero se detuvo a centímetros de Church, este se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar los pasos que se acercan hacia él.  
Posiblemente el portal que abrieron sea el camino para eliminar a los Rojos Y Azules , librarse de toda esta mierda alienígena y humana , así Caboose podría recuperar al viejo Church que aún es humano y vive pero … Entonces Caboose sería triste porque el nuevo pero Viejo Church no recordaría nada de lo que ha vivido después de Blood Gulch , y tampoco recordaría los malos momentos pero entonces una parte de su corazón se fue con el antiguo y viejo Church y él quiere recuperarlo porque eso aria a Caboose muy feliz .  
Él sabe que Church le tomo tiempo aceptarlo como su amigo y ahora Caboose tiene que trabajar en ello para ganar eso; pero Loco sabe que Caboose puede que este arto de toda esta mierda de Guerras y este cansado, pero él no puede comprender porque Caboose sigue intentando tan pero tan duro.  
-¿Caboose? Pero tú te…acabas de ir a… ¡pero que mierda!- Church sabe que él es Caboose pero no es igual a Caboose él tiene otra armadura y un color más fuerte de azul y su visor esta rallado y puede ver algunos espacios de la armadura viejos y sin color, se ven rastros de tierra y la abolladura de su pechara indica que no tiene mucho tiempo que peleo.- ¿Quién eres tú? – retrocedió unos pasos  
-¡Soy yo Church tu mejor amigo! Oh tengo tanto que contarte, estoy tan feliz de verte- Caboose avanzaba por cada paso que Church retrocedía, Loco estaba asustado porque sabía que eran dos líneas de tiempo distintas y no sabe cómo va a terminar esto.  
-¡Oh mierda!, si eres tu – no hay tanta emoción en su voz  
-Church me da tanta alegría saber que estas vivo yo… yo...- no pudo terminar su frase a medida que trataba de acercase, Church retrocedía y sujetaba con fuerza su arma.- ¿Church? –  
-No se dé donde vengas, pero no des un paso más o disparare – advirtió  
-Caboose ¿Puede escucharme? , si usted muere hay no poder sacarle del portal – advirtió Loco desde la radio, Caboose se detuvo y el silencio lo invadió por segundos.  
-¿Sabes? …. No vengo a hacerte daño… solo quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo- cerro los puños – Extraño eso… extraño que estemos todos en la base Azul y Tucker este gritando y tu es...-  
-¿De qué hablas, que fue lo que me paso?-  
-Caboose no sé qué cambios pueda haber, si usted habla sobre lo que ha pasado durante estos años – advirtió Loco  
La máquina comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, Loco trato de reparar lo que estaba mal pero el generador de energía comenzó a fallar.  
-¿Loco, que está sucediendo haya abajo? – Hablo por radio Temple  
-Uhm uhm es el generador está fallando –  
-¡Tienes que arreglarlo, no dejare que todo se valla a la mierda por un erro tuyo dijiste que ya estaba lista!-  
-Lo sé, esta lista solo se sobrecalentó está consumiendo más energía de lo que necesita –  
-A re-lo…Si…..Roj…mat…- la trasmisión de su radio también comenzó a fallar, tenía que sacar a Caboose de hay oh no podría regresar jamás.  
-Caboose ¿Puede escucharme? , la maquina está fallando tiene que salir de ahí sino se quedara atrapado –  
Caboose por otra parte más lejos de la advertencia que Loco le hizo, el dudaba , era regresar y no encontrar a su mejor amigo y saber que nunca más lo vería por el resto de su vida , o seguir aquí en el viejo Blood Gulch con todos …  
-¡Church!- un eco se escuchó a lo lejos era su propia voz pero él no estaba hablando , entonces a lo lejos estaba el otro Caboose del pasado , y en ese momento su pecho dolió más que cualquier otra herida , más que cualquier palabra y se dio cuenta de algo importante , no sería justo arrebatarse la felicidad el mismo ; puede que el Church de su presente este muerto y el del pasado siga vivo , pero al final el sigue siendo el y sabe que si Church está lejos el sufriría demasiado .  
-Hay… algo que no pude decirte jamás….- sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y sus puños se cerraron con más fuerza.  
Loco estaba luchando por mantener el portal abierto pero el generador está demasiado caliente y puede explotar en cualquier momento – ¡Caboose el tiempo se está acabando tiene que regresar ahora!-; Church solo estaba hay quieto sujetando su arma.  
Caboose se acercó y esta vez Church no retrocedió se quedó hay mirando apuntando con su rifle, algo que sabe muy bien Caboose, es que el jamás fue bueno disparando el rifle y era muy poco probable que le diera; le dio un abrazo fuerte hizo que el arma callera al suelo y que Church quedara en Shock  
-Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo…………Adiós Church – Loco tomo por el brazo a Caboose y tiro fuertemente del atrayéndolo de nuevo a la entrada del portal, unos segundos después de que ambos habían atravesado el portal, el generador exploto.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?- Caboose se levantó y observo por un momento el lugar donde había estado el portal y ahora no había nada, se quitó el casco lentamente dejando ver su cabello negro revuelto y miro a Loco.  
Loco pudo comprender todo en ese momento, ver a Caboose así tan débil, el hecho de que siempre se esforzó por recuperar a su mejor amigo a pesar de todo, el lazo que los unía fue más allá de una simple amistad y él lo sabe ahora. El rostro de Caboose está lleno de lágrimas y las mejillas rojas pero sonriendo débilmente  
-Gracias…. Él fue mi mejor amigo…- apretó el casco contra su pecho sin dejar de llorar  
Loco se siente extraño fue una sensación rara y dolorosa, pero él tiene que animar a Caboose y tiene que huir de ahí antes de que llegue Temple y los matare a ambos.  
-¿Caboose?.... aun podemos ser amigos…-  
Limpio su rostro y respiro profundamente, aun dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, pero ahora sonreía de la forma más sincera que conocía.  
-Si….-

**Author's Note:**

> Loco esta siendo mi nuevo personaje favorito y saben que significa eso ?? nuevas parejas ~


End file.
